Clocks
by Ferfa
Summary: Quando a paz e harmonia finalmente volta para a casa de Harry e Draco, Niue vê uma cena que lhe deixa com uma idéia fixa: ter um irmãozinho. O mais rápido possível. [Harry & Draco][continução de We wish]
1. O Lado B

**Clocks  
**_Por Ferfa._

**;disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu, ele e o Draco estariam atrás de uma moitinha nesse instante, fazendo coisas que até Deus duvida. :D Mas o Niue é da Ferfa, e ninguém pega!  
**;spoilers: **primeiro ao quinto livro.  
**;shipper:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.  
**;classificação: **T  
**;avisos: **pós-Hogwarts, slash e mpreg. Continuação de "We wish...".  
**;capítulos: **01 a 03  
**;sinopse:** Quando a paz e harmonia finalmente volta para a casa de Harry e Draco, Niue vê uma cena que lhe deixa com uma idéia fixa: ter um irmãozinho. O mais rápido possível.

**Notas:  
1. **E Niue ataca novamente. Desculpem, não resisti. o/  
**2. **É, vocês venceram. Está fic contém mpreg. Weeee! Nada muito grave.  
**3. **Pai continua sendo o Draco, papai continua sendo o Harry.

--------------------

Capítulo 01 – O Lado B.

Ele abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi um punhado de cabelo preto. Um sorriso tolo e indigno de uma figura como ele se espalhou por seu rosto. Ele não resistia. Aquilo _tudo_ era tão tolo e indigno!

Estava na cama, mas não se lembrava de como tinha chegado até lá. Vinho, Harry e lembranças de sussurros indecentes eram as únicas coisas que povoavam sua mente.

Ele havia se esquecido de como as reconciliações entre ele e Harry eram ótimas. Ainda mais depois de uma briga um pouco mais séria. Deus, perdera a conta de quanto tinha feito _em uma noite_. Mas só sentia o cansaço agora. Não que importasse muito.

Com preguiça, levantou-se da cama e caminhou nu até o banheiro. O frio estava desgraçado e apressou-se logo em encher a banheira de água quente. Afundou-se lá e deixou-se relaxar.

Esquecera-se de como era bom ter férias. Fazer nada era simplesmente perfeito, ainda mais se isso envolvesse Harry e Niue. Sorriu tolamente de novo, ao pensar no filho. Tudo culpa dele, afinal. E uma carta estúpida para o Papai Noel.

Nada melhor do que esse desfecho para um Natal aparentemente deprimente.

Ele ainda não conseguia entender como resistira duas semanas longe daqueles braços fortes do moreno, os cabelos perfeitamente desarrumados, os olhos verdes e brilhantes, as pernas bem...

"Draco?".

Seu coração disparou e seus pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos. Irritou-se um pouco com isso, mas assim que olhou para porta, em direção da voz que o chamara, sua mente ficou instantaneamente vazia.

Ver Harry Potter nu, às sete da manhã, bagunçando seus próprios cabelos (como se precisasse) era mais do que a visão do paraíso.

Ele mordeu o lábio.

"Bom dia, Potter", disse, tentando soar mal-humorado.

Como se conseguisse.

O ar confuso do outro imediatamente sumiu, dando lugar a um sorriso malicioso. Céus. Se alguém lhe contasse, na sua época de Hogwarts, que o praticamente assexuado Potter daria um sorriso daqueles em algum dia da sua vida, ele morreria por falta de ar, de tanto rir.

"Bom dia, _querido_", respondeu ele, aproximando-se perigosamente da banheira. Draco não fez nem ao menos esforço para evitar que o moreno entrasse.

A água ficou mais quente do que antes.

"Dormiu bem?", perguntou Harry, beijando o pescoço de Draco.

"Sim...".

"Ótimo. Tenho um ou dois planos para hoje", continuou o moreno, descendo para o peito. Draco soltou um gemido.

Amava os planos do seu amante.

Agarrou seus cabelos bagunçados, agora molhados de água. E lá iam eles de novo. Tinham o que compensar. Duas semanas... Oh, merda. Que grande desperdício!

Harry beijava Draco cada vez mais embaixo, voltando para a boca ocasionalmente. O bastardo sabia que aquilo levava o loiro quase ao delírio. Queria aquele idiota dentro de si o mais rápido possível, mas Harry era um torturador e tanto.

"Sabe que ainda não te dei meu presente de Natal...", comentou Harry, casualmente, descendo mais baixo, chegando nas partes baixas do loiro. "Espero que não seja muito tarde".

"Não!", Draco quase gritou. Queria seu _presente_. Agora!

O sorriso de Harry provavelmente mostrou-lhe todos os seus dentes, mas antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, ou ainda que desse o "presente", ouviram passos no quarto e uma voz vininha e sonolenta chamando:

"Paaaai?".

"Merda!", praguejou Draco, baixinho. **(1)**

Harry saiu do banheiro com a mesma expressão de desapontamento do outro. Enfiou-se num roupão e jogou outro para Draco, que saía logo atrás dele. Ambos frustrados, foram juntos até o quarto que dividiam, para achar um Niue com expressão perdida sentado na cama.

"Ei, filho", disse Harry, carinhoso, sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Papai!", gritou o menino, feliz. Com seus bracinhos, abraçou fortemente o pescoço de Harry, pulando em volta dele. "Papai, você está aqui!".

"É, parece que sim", retrucou Harry, divertido.

Niue continuou fazendo festa e Draco sorriu de lado. Eram uma família feliz, afinal. A primeira família _de verdade_ que ele tinha. As coisas que mais lhe importavam no mundo.

"Deu certo! Deu certo!", tornou Niue, agora pulando para fora da cama e abraçando as pernas de Draco. "Pai, deu certo! Você e papai estão juntos de novo!".

"O que deu certo?", quis saber Harry, fingindo-se de desentendido e piscando para o loiro. Esse cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos.

"Ah...", Niue soltou as pernas de Draco e balançou levemente o corpo, esperando criar um ar de mistério. "Eu... Eu escrevi para o _Papai Noel_", ele explicou, num sussurro. Harry teve vontade de rir mas, ao invés disse, arregalou os olhos, como se estivesse surpreso. "Pedi vocês dois comigo de novo. E deu _certo_!".

Draco suspirou exasperado, enquanto Harry continuava com aquela encenação patética.

"Grande passo, Niue. Agora, vá lá fora por dois minutos enquanto eu e papai nos arrumamos. Talvez possamos sair para esquiar, ou coisa assim. Que tal?".

"Sim!", os olhos do menino brilharam, enquanto ele saía rapidamente do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ainda dava pulinhos de felicidade. Oh Deus. Aquilo era parte dos genes de Harry, _certamente_.

Mais um suspiro.

Draco foi até o guarda-roupa, pegando uma roupa qualquer para vestir.

"Não acredito que eu disse para ele que íamos esquiar!", reclamou.

Harry riu, deitando na cama.

"Prometo que vou te ajudar _todas as vezes_ que você cair, Draco".

"Ah, que gentil de sua parte, seu maldito! Agora tome. Se vista logo". Ele estava verdadeiramente mal-humorado. Esquiar não era exatamente sua especialidade, mas Niue adorava.

"Me vestir? Ahn... Eu tenho outros planos", ele se levantou. Abraçou Draco por trás, chegando perto de seu ouvido. "Acho que Niue pode esperar um pouco mais de dois minutos". **(2)**

--------------------

Niue saltitava ao lado de Draco, sua mão firmemente agarrada com a do pai. Usava uns dois mil casacos, gorro e todo o tipo de proteção, mas não parecia se importar. Tudo valia a pena para esquiar, afinal. Ele não parava de falar um minuto.

Harry, um pouco mais distante dos dois, parecia pensativo, chutando a neve com os pés.

Moravam numa área dividida entre trouxas e bruxos, perto de Londres. Era um lugar agradável, cheio de neve. Fazia que, anos após anos, os trouxas montavam uma pista de esqui especial para os turistas e moradores, não muito longe da casa deles.

Fora Harry quem descobrira a pista. Ele nunca havia esquiado antes, mas se saiu bem de primeira. Já Draco... Bom, Draco foi um desastre total. Aquilo havia lhe rendido humilhação por dias.

Mas ele ainda tinha esperanças de melhorar. _'Para ganhar do Potter'_.

Era um lugar bem grande e, como era de se esperar, estava lotado. Aqui e ali estava um bruxo conhecido, mas a maioria dos presentes eram trouxas tagarelas. Draco sentiu a cabeça zunir. Maldição. Não deveria ter sugerido aquilo, decididamente.

Niue, ainda pulando, conduziu-o até o caixa, onde alugariam três pares de esqui.

"Quinze libras a hora, senhor. Por pessoa", disse a voz entediada de um velho asmático, sem olhar para Draco nos olhos. "Criança paga metade", concluiu, notando Niue pela primeira vez.

Merda. Odiava lidar com aquele dinheiro trouxa. Tirou do bolso um maço de notas, desejando desesperadamente que Harry aparecesse ali para lhe socorrer, mas parecia que o bastardo havia resolvido parar para conversar com uma bruxa bastante bonita, que ele se lembrava levemente de conhecer.

Sua raiva duplicou.

'_Imbecil. Eu não devia ter perdoado esse traste! Argh. Pare de sorrir tanto, seu besta. Pra que sorrir? Maldição'._

"Senhor...?".

"Uma hora, por favor", disse Draco, com sua pior voz arrastada, desviando o olhar de Harry. "Três esquis. Um para criança".

Merlin ajudasse com aquelas notas.

Por intervenção divina, Draco pareceu ter dado a quantia certa de dinheiro. Suspirando aliviado, foi junto com Niue até o lugar onde ficavam os esquis. Um homem corpulento lhes entregou três pares.

Niue imediatamente pegou o seu.

"Posso ir pai? Posso? Posso?".

"Espere seu papai, Niue. Sabe que é perigoso ir sozinho. Eu disse para esperar!", ralhou, quando o menino já calçava os esquis. Niue ficou um pouco cabisbaixo, baixando os olhos verdes para o chão e riscando a neve com um dos pés. "Vou tirá-lo da sua agradável conversa, um instante", acrescentou Draco.

Caminhou rapidamente até Harry e a bruxa desconhecida.

Mediu-a com desprezo.

"Harry, Niue está esperando por você", disse simplesmente, não se dando o trabalho de pedir licença ou desculpa por interromper a conversa. Harry pareceu um pouco confuso, mas concordou e se despediu da bruxa. Sorrindo e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

O sangue de Draco ferveu.

"Quem era?", perguntou, assim que ficariam três passos distantes da mulher.

"Norah. Trabalha comigo no Ministério", explicou Harry, um sorriso divertido surgindo no seu rosto de repente.

"Nossa vizinha?".

"Mudou-se faz pouco tempo...".

"Não gostei do tipinho dela", desdenhou Draco, empinando o nariz. Haviam chegado onde Niue estava. Jogou um esqui diante de Harry e calçou o seu próprio.

Harry riu.

"Ciúmes?", sussurrou, perto do ouvido do loiro.

"Eu? Nem em sonhos!".

Ora, claro que sentia ciúmes! Sabia o quanto Harry era gostoso, perfeito, a melhor coisa humana já feita no universo (talvez depois dele próprio, claro). E sabia quantas cabeças viravam-se para olhá-lo passar. Ainda mais cabeças de bruxas bonitonas e solteiras. Hunf!

"Vamos Niue, vamos esquiar e deixar seu pai com seu ciúmes...", riu-se Harry, puxando o garoto animado para a ponta da pista. Antes que Draco pudesse retrucar que aquilo era absurdo, os dois escorregaram rampa à baixo.

Emburrado, ele chegou com cuidado na ponta da pista. Não nascera para aquilo. Com cuidado imenso, foi deslizando vagarosamente pela pista, sem notar as outras pessoas ao redor. Mas isso não evitou que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele levasse um belo tombo.

'_Sorte que aquele Potter idiota não viu!'_, pensou, levantando-se e tirando a neve da roupa que o protegia. Um dia ele aprenderia aquilo, é claro. Um dia...

Desistiu no décimo quinto tombo. Estava a ponto de jogar aqueles esquis na cabeça de alguém e, para evitar algum desastre, saiu da pista e sentou-se num baquinho ao lado da entrada, deixando os esquis longe de seu alcance. Correu os olhos pela pista até achar Harry e Niue, subindo e descendo com perfeição.

Sorriu sem nem ao menos perceber.

--------------------

"Parece que seu pai já desistiu, Niue", disse Harry, divertido, apontando para um banco lá embaixo, onde se encontrava o loiro, de braços cruzados e expressão de tédio.

"É...", concordou o menino, mas parecia distante. Olhava para o lado sem parar, onde uma mulher dava recomendações sobre esquiar para seus dois filhos pequenos.

"Tudo bem, querido?", perguntou o moreno, carinhoso como sempre, ajoelhando-se ao lado do filho. Estava em seu típico estado de quando quer dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabe como.

"Sim...", ele começou. Ia se calar, mas pareceu mudar de idéia, pois se aproximou de Harry e encostou em seu ouvido. "Papai, aqueles dois ali...", e apontou para os meninos ao lado. "... são _irmãos_?".

Harry espantou a pergunta. E ainda mais o tom do filho.

"São. Algum problema? Eles fizeram alguma coisa que...".

"Papai", interrompeu Niue. "eu posso ter um irmão?".

Ok, agora Harry estava decididamente em choque. Não esperava por aquilo. Sem saber direito o que dizer, pegou Niue pela mão e foi até um canto mais afastado da pista.

"Você quer um irmão?".

"Quero!", o menino respondeu imediatamente. Seus olhos se iluminaram de repente. "Quero papai. Eu quero um irmão! Agora. Você pode me dar um agora?", ele perguntou.

Harry quase riu da inocência do filho.

Se ele soubesse o quanto fora complicado seu próprio nascimento...

Quando o caso de Harry e Draco evoluiu de "pegação esporádica" para "relacionamento sério", os dois montaram uma casa juntos e passaram a viver como um casal. A questão de filhos foi levantada. Harry sabia que a única hipótese era a adoção, mas Draco falou que havia uma outra saída.

Com uma autorização do Ministério da Magia, que exigia dados complexos e de toda a natureza, poderia ser permitido a compra de uma poção ligeiramente rara. Era cara e difícil de se achar no estoque de algum hospital do mundo, além de levar quase cinco anos para aprontá-la, mas permitia ao homem que a bebesse um período fértil, onde ele poderia engravidar como uma mulher.

Harry tentou achar a poção em todos os cantos do mundo, mas foi Draco que acabou conseguindo-a. Havia usado parte de sua própria herança para comprá-la, e Harry não sabia nem de onde nem de quem. Toda a vez que perguntava, o assunto era devidamente desviado.

O moreno sorriu com a lembrança da gravidez de Draco. Era estranho, quase bizarro. Ver um homem com um barrigão enorme não era algo muito comum. O loiro reclamava de enjôos e dores nas costas. Tudo como tinha que ser.

"Não é tão simples, Niue", ele disse ao garoto, que trazia muita expectativa no olhar. "É um processo complicado, você sabe. E Draco... Bom...".

"Mas papai! Todo mundo tem um irmãozinho! Eu também quero!", retrucou Niue, puxando a veste de Harry com firmeza. Oh Deus. Pegou o filho no colo e lhe sorriu.

"Eu e Draco já cansamos você?", ele disse, em tom de brincadeira.

"Não é a mesma coisa! Vocês são meio bobos. Se agarrando toda hora... Tio Rony disse que era para eu ir me acostumando, mas não sei...".

Harry franziu a testa. "Tio Rony" era decididamente uma má influência.

"Eu quero um irmão", repetiu Niue. "Ou uma irmã", adicionou, pensativo.

Harry suspirou, levando Niue para longe da pista. Tiraram seus esquis e os devolveram. Em seguida, caminharam sem pressa até Draco.

"Ah, finalmente! Pensei que vocês iam...", começou o loiro, irritado.

"Draco", interrompeu o outro, em tom baixo para Niue não ouvir. "Vamos logo para casa, ok? Tenho um assunto meio urgente com você...".

E, sem mais palavras, começaram a andar.

--------------------

**N/A: **olááá de novo :D

É, eu não resisti a uma continuação de "We wish...". Isso é o que dá se apaixonar perdidamente pelo Niue. Eu pensei, pensei no título. Ia ser "We love", mas iria ficar muito tosco, na minha humilde opinião. Foi quando o abençoado Coldplay surgiu na minha mente. Clocks é minha musica preferidas deles, sabe como é. tem um pouco a ver com a fic, eu acho, mas nada muito sério... :D

**(1) - **huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua. Sim, eu sou má. Sim, eu paro na melhor parte. Sem remorso nenhum. Mas quem sabe um dia eu escreva uma NC-17 _completa_, porque eu realmente adorei escrever esse trechinho. Pena que teve o Niue para atrapalhar. /sorriso inocente/

**(2) – **AMO Harry safado. Simplesmente A-M-O!


	2. As más influências do mundo

**Clocks  
**_Por Ferfa._

**;disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu, ele e o Draco estariam atrás de uma moitinha nesse instante, fazendo coisas que até Deus duvida. :D Mas o Niue é da Ferfa, e ninguém pega!  
**;spoilers: **primeiro ao quinto livro.  
**;shipper:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.  
**;classificação: **T  
**;avisos: **pós-Hogwarts, slash e mpreg. Continuação de "We wish...".  
**;capítulos: **01 a 03  
**;sinopse:** Quando a paz e harmonia finalmente volta para a casa de Harry e Draco, Niue vê uma cena que lhe deixa com uma idéia fixa: ter um irmãozinho. O mais rápido possível.

--------------------

Capítulo 02 – As más influências do mundo.

Enquanto eles andavam apressados para casa, Harry com um Niue emburrado no colo, Draco observava o menino com atenção. A primeira coisa que pensou quando ouviu as palavras preocupadas de Harry, foi que o garoto tinha quebrado a bacia, ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas, após ver que seu filho estava inteiro, a curiosidade tomou conta dele.

A caminhada pareceu mais longa que o normal. Assim que entraram novamente na casa, despiram os casacos. Cook veio até eles imediatamente, fazendo reverências e levando os casacos.

"Ei, Cook...", chamou Harry. "Leve o Niue junto com você para a cozinha, ok? Talvez possam preparar juntos um almoço para nós".

"Mas senhor... Cook não quer atrapalhar mestrezinho! Cook fazer comida perfeita sozinho, senhor, o senhor não precisa preocupar!", negou o elfo, parecendo aterrorizado com a idéia de que sua comida não estivesse agradando.

Harry suspirou. Ele avisara para Draco que um elfo-doméstico poderia ser dor de cabeça, mas quem disse que aquele aspirante à doninha o ouvia?

"Cook, isso é uma _ordem_. Os dois, vão", disse o moreno. Cook guinchou e pegou na mão de Niue.

Os dois caminharam rapidamente até a cozinha. O bom do garotinho é que ele nunca reclamava muito das ordens que recebia. Harry realmente não sabia de quem ele tinha puxado isso, já que tanto ele quanto Draco eram dois teimosos que adoravam contestar tudo.

Somente quando a porta foi fechada Harry se permitiu sentar na poltrona que, na noite anterior, estivera Draco. A lareira estava acesa, para aquecer a casa. O único som que se fez, por alguns minutos, foi do fogo crepitando e Draco preparando uma dose de firewhisky **(1)**.

"Então...", disse o loiro, se sentando na poltrona da frente. Bebeu um longo gole do seu copo, em seguida colocando-o na mesinha de centro, sem tirar os olhos de Harry. "Qual seria o assusto urgente?".

O moreno torceu as mãos. Aquele era um assunto um tanto constrangedor para ele. Ele levantara a questão de um segundo filho há alguns meses. O resultado fora um Draco extremamente irritado dizendo que não, nenhuma possibilidade de ficar nove meses com enjôos, sendo tratado como uma menininha.

Harry se perguntava qual seria a reação dele, dessa vez. Sabia que a curiosidade já o estava matando. O loiro era _decididamente_ curioso em demasia. O melhor era ir direto ao ponto.

"Eu e Niue estávamos esquiando, quando... ahn... ele olhou para uma família do nosso lado. A mãe, com os dois filhos. Depois ele me fez um pedido... interessante, eu diria. Um pouco inusitado".

"Qual?".

"Ele quer um irmão", disse, de uma vez.

Observou com atenção a reação de Draco. O loiro encarou-o com os olhos arregalados, buscando imediatamente o copo na mesinha. Tomou um longo gole, esvaziando seu conteúdo de uma só vez. Levantou-se e preparou outra dose.

"Quem deu essa idéia maluca para ele?", finalmente perguntou, ao lado do bar. Tinha um "quê" de acusação em sua voz.

"Sinceramente, acho que ninguém. Ele deve estar se sentindo um pouco solitário. Passa o dia inteiro aqui, sozinho, quando nós dois estamos trabalhando. Às vezes visita a sua mãe, às vezes os Weasleys, mas acho que se relacionar com uma criança deve fazer falta".

"Harry... Harry... Já conversamos sobre isso. Daqui três anos ele vai para uma escola trouxa. Você insistiu tanto nisso! Lá vai ter centenas de criancinhas horrendas para ele se relacionar. Ele pode viver muito bem com a gente até lá!", retrucou o loiro.

Outro suspiro. Bem longo, dessa vez. Harry se levantou, se aproximando de Draco. Tocou com gentileza uma de suas mãos e sorriu.

"Hei, calma", sussurrou, com paciência. "Não estou dizendo que nós vamos ter outro filho. Estou só dizendo que... Talvez fosse bom dar mais atenção ao Niue, ou coisa assim. Ou quem sabe... pensarmos com carinho no assunto".

"Pensar? Eu quase _morri _para tê-lo! Não quero pensar no assunto!".

O toque dramático de Draco fez Harry fazer uma careta. Era puro exagero. Ok, talvez ele tivesse ficado mais na cama, vomitando, do que outros, mas isso não era motivo para dizer que tinha quase morrido. O moreno ponderou se era uma boa hora para dizer isso, mas Draco parecia realmente irritado.

"Deveria", disse apenas, antes de ir até a cozinha e entrar.

--------------------

Draco bebeu sua segunda dose de firewhisky. Sua mãe costumava dizer que um dia a cirrose acabaria o matando. Ele não se importava. Não era como se fosse algum tipo de bêbado, ou coisa assim. Além disso, até mesmo os medi-bruxos já tinham dito que algumas doses de álcool eram boas para a saúde.

Se havia um assunto que o tirava do sério, era filhos. Cuidar de um já era problema o suficiente! Mas Harry não entendia. Nunca entenderia. Harry sonhava com uma família tão grande quanto os amigos pobretões dele. Centenas de criancinhas correndo pela casa e dando gritinhos animados.

Lançou um olhar para o vaso chinês que Narcissa lhe dera, como presente de casamento. Céus! Niue sozinho já o quebrara mais de dez vezes. O que faria com um irmão? Ele balançou a cabeça. Não. Aquela era uma idéia completamente maluca.

Ouviu risos vindo da cozinha e fechou a cara. Pós-Natal já era uma época deprimente por si só, não precisava mais de assuntos chatos. Lentamente, subiu as escadas para seu quarto e afundou-se nos lençóis.

Fora lá que passara grande parte dos seus dias, há quase cinco anos atrás. Só de lembrar sentira os enjôos voltando. Merda. Não queria aquilo de novo. Nem se fosse para realizar um desejo de Niue.

Ficou ali até ouviu batidas na porta. Gritou um "Entre" mal-humorado.

Niue entrou correndo e se jogou na cama, ao lado do pai.

"Pai, está tudo bem?" **(2)**

Argh. Mais genes do Potter. Deu um meio sorriso e beijou a testa do garoto.

"Sim. Por quê?".

"Não sei... papai foi tentar fazer torta de abóbora comigo, mas explodiu tudo... e você estava sozinho na sala. Não gosta de cozinhar?", perguntou, com o olhar triste.

Crianças sempre pensam nas coisas mais impossíveis.

"Não estava com vontade", retrucou, em tom de descaso. "Talvez mais tarde eu ajude vocês, que tal?".

"Mas pai! Agora Cook já fez! E o almoço está pronto, vamos descer". Dito isso, Niue levantou-se e puxou o pai, forçando-o a se levantar.

Os dois desceram as escadas rapidamente, Draco sem nenhuma animação. A mesa estava posta e Harry sentado, bebericando no copo de hidromel. Levantou os olhos quando ouviu os passos dos dois, mas voltou-os para seu prato ainda vazio quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Draco.

Merda. Ele deveria estar chateado.

'_Ótimo. Brigar novamente depois de uma reconciliação é o sonho da minha vida! Potter, seu imbecil... a culpa é sua por tocar justamente _naquele_ assunto'. _

Se sentaram e se serviram. Nenhum dos dois dizia nada. Apenas Niue, animado num relato de como quase tinha caído quando esquiava, se equilibrando no último instante. Harry comia olhando para seu prato, sempre. Aquilo tudo estava ficando irritante.

"Sabe o que eu vi lá, pai?", perguntou Niue de repente, seu tom soando mais animado do que antes. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou esperançoso para o pai.

"O que?".

"Uma moça com um filho _que tinha um irmão_", explicou o menino, como se contasse um grande secreto. Ele olhou sorridente para Harry, que tinha acabado de engasgar com seu hidromel e depois para Draco novamente.

Quem sabe se ele fingisse que não tinha ouvido...?

"Ahn, interessante", disse, soando vago.

"Eu também quero um irmão. Já falei com papai... Ele não me disse nada. Ele me enrolou até quando a gente estava fazendo a torta! Disse que não podia me dar um irmãozinho agora... Você pode, pai? Por favor?".

Pobre rosbife que estava no prato de Draco. Ele o "picava" com a faca com cada vez mais força, sem tirar os olhos de Niue. Maldição. Amaldiçoados todos que tinham dado, de forma direta ou indireta, aquela idéia para Niue.

"Não. Nem agora nem nunca, Niue. Agora coma".

Ele não soube se soou mais rude do que previu, mas os olhos do menino se encheram de lágrimas e ele saiu correndo. Harry deixou o garfo cair com um estrondo no não, enquanto se levantava para ir atrás do filho. Não sem antes dar um olhar acusador para Draco.

Era bom mesmo. Potter que se virasse para tirar aquela idéia da cabeça de Niue. Ele que o mimara em demasia, de qualquer jeito.

--------------------

O dia estava, simplesmente, saindo totalmente fora do que Harry previra. Em seus planos, eles saíram por ai, num passeio em família e, quando voltassem para casa, ele continuaria a recuperar o tempo perdido com Draco. Depois podia levar Niue para um passeio na casa onde Rony mudara, não fazia muito tempo.

Mas, como sempre, tinha que ter alguma coisa para enganar. Ele quase tropeçou enquanto subia as escadas correndo, atrás de Niue. Odiou Draco por fazer seu filho chorar. Odiou-se por não ter dado logo um fim naquele assunto.

O menino entrou no quarto dos pais, se sentando num canto do chão. Suas mãozinhas cobriam o rosto. Era sempre assim quando ele estava triste. Harry suavizou os passos, chegando perto dele com carinho e o abraçou.

"Ei, não precisa chorar", disse, passando os dedos entre os fios loiros de Niue.

"Acho que o pai não gosta de mim, papai. Eu vim falar com ele e ele pareceu emburrado. Ele... Ele gritou comigo e não quer me dar um irmãozinho! Por que, papai?".

Ele fungou.

"Claro que seu pai gosta de você, Niue", mesmo que fosse um completo imbecil às vezes. "Mas você precisa tentar entender que essa coisa de irmão é muito complicado. Levou nove meses para você nascer, e seu pai sofreu de vários enjôos... e... ahn... acho que ele não quer passar por isso de novo".

"Não é justo!", retrucou o menino, voltando a chorar.

'_Oh céus'_.

"Prometo dar mais atenção pra você, ok? Só tente entender que isso é delicado, querido. Quando você for mais velho as coisas ficarão mais esclarecidas", garantiu Harry. Em seguida, sorriu. "Vamos voltar lá pra baixo... Draco ainda deve estar meio nervoso, é melhor não falar com ele... Mas nós temos uma torta de abóbora a nossa espera, lembra?".

Niue pareceu esquecer o choro imediatamente. Ele olhou para Harry, sorrindo também. Concordou e deixou-se carregar pelo pai. Desceram novamente.Draco não estava mais na mesa. Talvez estivesse no jardim. Não era assunto para se preocupar por hora.

Foram para a cozinha. Cook, depois de uma reverência (cada vez que via aquilo, o moreno se arrependia de ter o elfo), serviu imediatamente a torta para eles. Niue comeu com animação, mas Harry estava longe dali.

Precisaria ter uma conversa bem séria com Draco, decididamente.

"O que nós vamos fazer hoje, papai?", perguntou o garoto, lambuzando-se com a torta.

"Ahn... Não sei. Esquiar já não foi o suficiente?".

"Não. Quero visitar o tio Rony, ou a tia Hermione... Vamos papai? Por favor? Tio Rony prometeu que iria me levar pra um passeio de vassoura! O pai não deixa eu voar... Mas você não ia contar pra ele, não é papai?", disse, animado.

Decididamente, Rony era uma péssima influência. Harry teria uma longa conversa com ele. Ele também não aprovava que uma criança que _quatro_ anos voasse. Mesmo que Rony fosse jogador de Quadribol profissional.

"Você não vai voar tão cedo, mocinho".

Niue pareceu um pouco emburrado.

"Vamos visitar o tio Rony, pelo menos? Eu gosto dos biscoitos dele".

Harry riu. Pensou em Draco. Eles poderiam conversar mais tarde, quem sabe. Concordou.

"Vá se arrumar, então. Vou avisar para Draco que nós vamos sair".

Os dois saíram da cozinha. Niue para seu quarto, Harry para o jardim. Sabia que lá era o "refugio" do loiro. Encontro-o lá, sentado no balanço e com um copo nas mãos.

"Vamos ver o Rony", disse.

"Ainda bem que eu não estou convidado...", retrucou o loiro.

"Eu agradeceria se você parece com esse mau-humor. É extremamente cansativo... Mas depois vamos discutir isso direito". Ele se afastou, não dando oportunidade de resposta. Entrou novamente em casa, esperando por seu filho para que, enfim, eles pudessem partir com a ajuda de pó-de-flú para a casa de Rony.

Jogou o pó na lareira e entrou no fogo, quando a chama se tornou verde. Estava de mãos dadas com Niue, segurando fortemente seu filho. A sensação de tontura começou, enquanto eles viajavam por centenas de lareiras. Harry fechou os olhos, para evitar ainda mais enjôo. Tantos anos, e ele ainda não se acostumara com aquilo.

Terminou numa lareira que ficava da sala de Rony. Apenas Harry e outras poucas pessoas estavam autorizadas para ir lá sem aviso prévio. Tirou a fuligem de Niue e de si próprio. O amigo não estava na sala.

"Rony?", chamou.

Começaram a ouvir passos e Rony entrou na sala.

"Ei, Harry, Niue, que surpresa!", disse ele, sorrindo.

"Tio Rony!", gritou Niue, correndo até os braços do padrinho. Rony o abraçou e levantou-se em seu colo.

"Como vocês estão?".

"Bem", disse Harry, dando uns tapinhas na costa do ruivo, que estava entretido com Niue. "Ele insistiu para uma visita, sabe como é...".

Harry e Rony haviam passado o Natal com a família Weasley. Harry comentara que ainda não estava em casa, e não pretendia estar tão cedo. Aliás, nem sabia se voltaria. Precisava contar agora que estavam, mais ou menos, reconciliados. E sobre o pedido de Niue.

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem de como fora a reação de Rony quando contara-lhe sobre seu namoro com Draco. Hermione soubera antes (já que os vira numa situação altamente comprometedora) e se dispôs a azarar o ruivo, caso ele começasse a destruir a casa.

Estavam os três na sala da Toca, jogando Snap Explosivo e falando sobre inutilidades. Mione tinha dado o ultimato para Harry: ou contava logo, ou ela mesma o faria.

"Rony,", dissera ela, de repente, parando o jogo e fazendo seu castelo de cartas explodir. "Harry tem algo a dizer. Algo _muito_ sério".

Harry engoliu em seco e fuzilou a amiga com o olhar. Ele não estava preparado! Buscou rapidamente seu copo de suco de abóbora e tomou um longo gole, tentando adiar o máximo possível suas palavras. Rony o olhava curioso. Dele para Hermione.

"O caso, Rony...", começou o moreno, medindo cuidadosamente suas palavras. "... é que estou namorando. A última pessoa que você poderia imaginar".

O ruivo assobiou.

"É a Mione?", perguntou, sério.

Ele riu. Antes fosse... Mione era apenas uma boa amiga. Uma amiga que o pusera naquela situação, mas ainda assim uma das melhores pessoas que ele poderia ter conhecido. Não negava a si mesmo que já pensara, até, numa relação mais _íntima_ com ela. Mas aquilo fora antes de Draco.

"Na verdade, não", respondeu Harry e lançou um olhar para Mione, que se mantinha de braços cruzados e expressão impaciente. "É... o Draco", disse num sussurrou, baixo demais para ser ouvido.

"Quem?".

"Draco", repetiu, um pouco mais forte.

Dessa vez, Rony arregalou os olhos e começou a rir. Gargalhar. Derrubou de uma vez todas as cartas de Snap Explosivo da mesa, causando uma explosão ainda maior, que sujou-o inteiro, mas ele ainda continuou rindo.

"Ótimo piada de primeiro de abril, Harry", comentou.

Ah, merda. Rony tinha razão. Aquele dia _era_ primeiro de abril. Ele não soube imediatamente se era bom ou ruim. Afinal, tinha dito a verdade. Rony apenas não acreditara, o que era um detalhe. Tinha cumprido sua promessa para com Hermione. Deu um risadinha nervosa.

"Não, não é uma piada, Rony. Harry está falando sério. Ele e Malfoy estão se encontrando desde fevereiro", cortou Hermione, com frieza. Argh... Amiga da onça.

Rony parou imediatamente de rir. Estava vermelho e com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Ahn?".

"Você ouviu, Rony. Ouviu tudo direitinho: seu melhor amigo está com Malfoy".

"Harry... Harry... isso não pode ser _sério_", disse, totalmente cético. "... ou pode?", acrescentou, ao ver que Harry não tinha nenhum traço de diversão no rosto. A idéia para Rony era pior do que um pesadelo.

"Bom, Rony, você precisa entender que não foi algo planejado, sabe? Estávamos na Ordem quando Voldemort morreu, daí ele me beijou e...".

Mas, antes que pudesse terminar, Rony desmaiou, batendo a cabeça na mesa com força.

Haviam sido muitos gritos e alegações de que Harry estava enfeitiçado. Não se falaram por mais de um mês. O moreno entendia o ponto de vista do seu amigo: descobrir que seu amigo tinha um relacionamento com um homem já não era fácil, e ainda descobrir que esse homem era justamente o Malfoy, aquele que sempre fizera questão de desmoralizar todos os Weasley...

Harry se sentia um traidor.

Mas passara. Rony pedira desculpas sinceras. Foi na época que sua filhinha com Hermione nasceu. Harry foi o padrinho da pequena Emily e tudo estava bem novamente. Quando a menina tinha dois anos, o ruivo e Mione se separaram pela primeira vez.

Foram e voltaram durante anos, até ter a separação definitiva não fazia muito tempo. Harry ficara arrasado pelos amigos. Não queria ver aquilo. Já Rony comprara uma casa enorme, em Londres, enchendo-a de bugigangas que seu ótimo salário de jogador de Quadribol fazia possível comprar. Saíra com mulheres que só se interessavam no dinheiro dele e machucara Mione.

Tão típico, pensou Harry, irritado com o amigo, de repente.

"Ei, Niue... Posso falar com o tio Rony por cinco minutinhos? Sozinhos? Depois nós vamos lá no jardim visitar o armário de vassouras do tio Rony, ok?". O garoto considerou a oferta por um momento, antes de ser colocado no chão e sair correndo pela casa.

Os dois se sentaram no mesmo sofá de couro.

"Alguma coisa me diz que essa conversa é sobre o Malfoy", disse Rony, com um tom de sarcasmo. Harry concordou.

"Bom, nós voltamos".

"O clima natalino te afetou tanto assim? Ao ponto de você ir implorar o perdão daquela doninha anêmica?".

"Rony! Não fale assim do Draco, ok?", retrucou Harry. Sua irritação aumentou. Odiava a gênio impulsivo do amigo, sua capacidade de dizer sempre a coisa errada. Suspirou profundamente. "Na verdade, foi uma carta do Niue que...".

Ele contou toda a história. Rony imediatamente alegou que Draco havia mandado o elfo escrever aquilo. Oh, céus. Sempre a mesma teoria da conspiração.

"Não é nada disso. Mas, bom, não importa mais. Nós meio que brigamos. De novo".

"Já!".

"É, porque, ahn... Bom, Niue encanou com a idéia de ter um irmão", sussurrou Harry, olhando para os lados para ter certeza de que Niue não estava por perto. "E você sabe que Draco realmente não quer outro filho. Não sei o que pensar sobre isso".

Rony avaliou suas palavras por um momento. Depois, deu de ombros.

"Fale para o Niue que não é possível e pronto".

Harry riu.

"Você sabe que não é simples lidar com crianças! Quando têm uma idéia fixa... E Niue decididamente está com uma idéia fixa. O pior é que eu concordo totalmente com ele. O problema é Draco...".

"Argh, tinha que ser aquele...".

"Rony!".

"Tente convence-lo, então. Merlin sabe que você tem em mãos bons métodos de persuasão", disse o ruivo, num tom irônico. Harry corou, mas a conversa foi interrompida.

Niue voltou para a sala correndo.

"Vamos lá fora? Vamos, vamos?".

--------------------

Tédio, tédio. A única coisa que ele fizera naquelas quatro horas fora beber e dar ordens para Cook. O elfo-doméstico já tinha lavado toda a louça pelo menos três vezes, limpado toda a casa e lavado a roupa.

"O que deseja agora, senhor?", perguntou ele, indo para o jardim pela milésima vez. Draco quase jogou seu copo na cabeça dele. Fazia pouco tempo que seu cérebro finalmente começara a entender que havia muito álcool correndo por suas veias, e ele não conseguia mais pensar com total clareza.

"Qualquer coisa, Cook. Vá procurar uma elfinha para reproduzir a espécie", respondeu Draco, a voz enrolada. O copo dançava na sua mão, indo para lá e para cá. O elfo soltou um guincho de horror. Talvez fosse assexuado, Draco pensou.

Ele riu feito um idiota. Pelo menos estava sozinho novamente, na paz da noite sem estrelas. Fazia frio e as nuvens cobriam todo o céu. Não conseguia enxergar muita coisa.

Onde o estúpido do Harry estaria naquele momento? Lembrava-se do bruxo ter tido onde ia antes de sair. Na casa de alguém... De quem? Ah, sim. O ruivo pobretão. Draco riu. Sabia que o Weasley deveria ter alguma tara por Harry. Ou talvez fosse o contrário.

Antes que pudesse concluir a linha do pensamento irracional, o moreno surgiu no jardim. Estava com um pouco de fuligem na roupa. Deveria ter acabado de chegar.

"Draco", cumprimentou, formal.

Conjurou uma cadeira e sentou-se diante do loiro.

"Ainda bebendo?".

"Algum problema, Harry?", retrucou Draco. Terminou o conteúdo do copo. Estava difícil de achar as palavras. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que tinham tido uma discussão. Tinham. Parecia fazer anos. "Não quero falar com você", concluiu, soando pior que uma criança birrenta.

Harry fez uma careta e tirou o copo das mãos de Draco, pondo no chão ao seu lado. Repetiu o gesto com a garrafa de firewhisky.

"Você não deveria passar o dia bebendo".

"Quem é você para me dizer o que fazer, Potter? A droga da minha mãe!".

"Draco...", ele soava terrivelmente paciente. "Eu queria ter uma conversa racional com você. Mas vou ter que esperar até você estar sóbrio de novo, não? Acho melhor te levar para a cama e...".

"Eu não quero ir para cama com você!", retrucou Draco. Ele deveria estar com raiva de Harry, ora essa. "Você é estúpido, Potter. Era Natal e a gente fez as pazes. Mas você deu motivo para outra briga...".

"Você é quem deu motivos!", retrucou Harry, parecendo ofendido. "Gritou com o Niue! Draco, sinceramente não consigo entender porque toda essa aversão a ter outro filho... É frescura sua. Eu sei que no fundo você quer, mas seu jeitinho mimado não deixa. 'Oh, eu vou sofrer _tanto_'. Isso é ridículo e...".

Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Draco se sentara em seu colo. Ele balbuciou qualquer coisa, mas sua voz mal saia. Sentia o hálito quente de Draco em seu rosto, por causa da bebida e o cheiro forte de álcool.

"Potter, pára de ser chato", disse o loiro. Decididamente bêbado.

Draco beijou-lhe a boca, enquanto Harry tentava inutilmente se afastá-lo. Sabia que Draco não lembraria de nada pela manhã, apenas da discussão sobre Niue. Não queria...

As mãos hábeis de Draco tiravam-lhe a capa. Murmurava qualquer coisa desconexa, às vezes. O loiro tinha a leve consciência de que era mais prudente se afastar, mas não queria.

Harry era quente.

"Eu te amo, seu idiota", ele murmurou, sua voz soando, pela primeira vez, perfeitamente clara. Foi a última coisa que disse, antes de cair no sono, no colo de Harry.

--------------------

**N/A: **olááá. :D

Mais um capítulo. Agora só falta o último. o/

Gostando?

Ah sim... o Roniquito aparece pela primeira vez. Não morro de amores por ele, mas também não odeio. Acho difícil escrever sobre ele (acho que não tenho prática o.õ), mas espero que tenha ficado razoável.

**(1) **– primeiro, whisky de fogo de soa terrivelmente estranho. Segundo... _como_ o Draco bebe, não? O.o Gostaram dele bêbado. :D

**(2)** – não dá vontade de morder as bochechas do Niue (que, aliás, devem ser muito fofas e rosadinhas)? Ele é muito fofooo. :D Imaginem ele com aquela voz fofa de criança. xD

Agradecimentos:

ivich sartre: foi a voz do povo que me fez escrever mpreg. Sabe, não é meu gênero preferido, mas também não tenho nada contra. Enfim... Draco? Grávido? Vai saber... xD Niue é fofo. Niue é tudo. Amo e é só meu. o Harry é macho! MUITO macho. o

Anna DeVinne: nãããão me olha assim. Niue é o ponto principal da história! A criança mais mimadamente fofa do mundo! o/ Apple não pode. Seria plágio (e também ninguém merece se chamar Maçã, covenhamos). E Coldplay é vida. xDD Hm. NC? Nhai, non non. Pelo menos não nessa fic. xD

Srta.Kinomoto: Olá! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Nicolle Snape: obrigada, fofa. Ai está mais da fic, mais do Niue fofo, enfim...

Mewis Slytherin: Clocks é minha musica preferida também. É tão... tão... perfeita. Tenho troços cada vez que eu ouço. Se eles vão ter outro filho? Hmmm. Não sei... rs xDD Gostou desse capítulo também?

Hermione Seixas: nhai, que fofa você. Eu nem escrevo tanto assim. ' Enfim... eu demorei mais do que eu queria, porque eu viajei, mas aqui está. o/

Carol Yuy: como vocês são pervertidas! Gente, NC não pode. xD Essa é uma história inocente, onde os bebês nascem da cegonha, oras! o/ Ai está o capítulo.

Lucca BR: você é um amor. :D Obrigada por estar lendo, querida e continue. o/

Ashley Potter Malfoy: hmmm. Não vou dizer quem engravida, nem se engravida. /faz ar de mistério/

Anna-Malfoy: O.O sabe que eu nem tinha pensado tanto sobre isso? Não é nenhuma resolução fantásticapara o preço da poção... apenas... ahn. x.x sei lá. xD

Lika: fã clube pro Niue, yeah. :D

Sofiah Black: que fofa você. Que bom que está gostando da continuação... fiquei com medo que estivesse grotesca, ou coisa assim. A poção... ahn... não é um grande mistério, sabe. Apenas um pequeno mistério. o/ Gostou desse capítulo? xD

Lís: sim! Ele é tudo. Tenho vontade de morder as bochechas dele. O.o

maripottermalfoy: Niue é meu, nem vem. :D Ai está a continuação o

milinha-potter: Harry é safadão, machão, gostosão... enfim.

OBRIGADAAA aos comentários, vocês são uma graças. Espero não ter esquecido ninguém.

E desculpem a demora, eu queria ter postado antes, mas como eu viajei... x.x


	3. De amores e outros mais

**Clocks  
**_Por Ferfa._

**;disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu, ele e o Draco estariam atrás de uma moitinha nesse instante, fazendo coisas que até Deus duvida. :D Mas o Niue é da Ferfa, e ninguém pega!  
**;spoilers: **primeiro ao quinto livro.  
**;shipper:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.  
**;classificação: **T  
**;avisos: **pós-Hogwarts, slash e mpreg. Continuação de "We wish...".  
**;capítulos: **01 a 03  
**;sinopse:** Quando a paz e harmonia finalmente volta para a casa de Harry e Draco, Niue vê uma cena que lhe deixa com uma idéia fixa: ter um irmãozinho. O mais rápido possível.

--------------------

Capítulo 03 – De amores e outros mais.

Acordou e, imediatamente, sentiu sua cabeça latejar. Não conseguia nem ao menos abrir os olhos. Virou-se na cama e não conseguiu se lembrar como chegara até lá. Sua última lembrança era do copo de firewhisky pendendo em sua mão, indo de um lado para o outro como um pêndulo.

Passara horas bebendo. Potter não estava lá. Potter. A voz dele começou a encher lentamente os ouvidos de Draco. Estavam discutindo? O moreno estava. Estava bravo por Draco ter gritado com Niue. Seu filho... um filho.

A discussão era sobre filhos! Era isso que Potter queria. "Mimado. Você tem medo", ele dissera. Ou qualquer coisa parecida com isso. Prepotente. Por que ele não sofria as dores do parto, se queria tanto um filho assim? Irritou-se.

'_Porque ele não pode. Lembra-se? Os medi-bruxos disseram que a poção não faria efeito para Harry'_, disse uma voz em sua mente, trazendo memórias antigas. Ele quase se esquecera disso. Praguejou, baixo. Sentia vontade de arrancar cada fio daquele cabelo terrivelmente desarrumado com as mãos. Sentia raiva dele, sem saber o motivo.

Levantou-se tão rápida que sentiu mil agulhas penetrando lentamente sua cabeça. Sentiu-se tonto e teve que apoiar no criado-mudo para não cair. Por alguns minutos, não conseguiu ver nada. Fechou os olhos com força, esperando tudo voltar ao normal.

Estava sozinho no quarto, e o sol brilhava forte. Sua roupa estava grudada no corpo, devido ao suor. Fez uma careta e despiu-se o mais rápido que conseguiu, indo até o banheiro e enchendo a banheira com água quente.

Não conseguira todas as memórias do dia anterior. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que tomara um decisão importante enquanto bebia. _'Mas o que? Merda'_.

Encheu seu corpo de espuma.

De repente, lembrou-se. Ficou assustado. Como ele pudera pensar justo aquilo? Ele não queria. Ele não queria, de verdade.

'_Sim, eu quero'_.

Pela primeira vez na vida, tomou um banho rápido. Não notou nem que roupa estava vestindo e gritou qualquer coisa para Cook, da sala, enquanto aparatava. Tinha vários negócios para resolver.

--------------------

"Vamos, sente-se aqui no meu colo", disse Harry, gentil, sorrindo para Niue.

O garoto imediatamente obedeceu. Estava com o pai desde manhazinha e, nesse momento, estava prestes a ver todas as recordações dele dos tempos de Hogwarts, trancados no espaçoso escritório.

Harry abriu uma caixa relativamente pesada, ampliada magicamente. Um presente de Natal de Rony. A primeira coisa que viram foi seu diploma de Hogwarts, um pergaminho mais amarelado do que o normal, por passar tantos anos ali. _"Sr. Harry Potter, bruxo formado"_. Um mês depois a guerra estaria no seu auge. Draco, desaparecido, reapareceria na Ordem, dizendo que estava do lado deles e os fatos de sucederiam.

Dois anos. Tantas vidas perdidas em vão. Ele se culpava por cada uma delas. Afinal, apenas Harry podia destruir Voldemort e sua demora só significava mais perdas. _'Pare de se culpar, seu imbecil. Você é o herói, Potter'_. As palavras irritadas de Draco ecoaram na sua mente.

Ele riu.

Logo depois, um artigo que Hermione insistira para ele guardar. _"Paz, paz finalmente"_, era o título. Uma longa reportagem sobre a guerra, no dia seguinte da destruição de Voldemort. Jornalistas de todo mundo pediam entrevistas, mas ele não deu nenhuma.

Seu nome era o mais conhecido de todo mundo mágico, mas ele apenas queria aproveitar sua merecida tranqüilidade. Lembrava-se de como sentia-se confuso. Seus pensamentos todos acabavam, de uma forma ou de outra, em Draco. E ele sabia que isso era errado. Mas ele gostava. Ele gostava de Draco. De tudo nele.

Havia duas fotos da Ordem da Fênix. Uma em seu primeiro dia, outro no último, logo depois da derrota de Voldemort. A diminuição dos participantes era clara. A maioria morrera, alguns ainda estavam em St. Mungus, incapacitados para sempre. Harry teve vontade de chorar, de repente. Lembrava-se de todos eles... Mortos, por culpa dele.

Quis sair correndo de lá imediatamente. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando sugeriu para seu filho que fizessem aquilo. Sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo. Ele era fraco com as lembranças, ainda não podia enfrenta-las direito.

Sentiu vontade de conversar com Draco, imediatamente. Não importava o quanto estivesse chateado com o loiro. Ouvi-lo o acalmaria. Sempre acalmava.

Um sorriso espalhou-se no rosto quando a noite anterior voltou à sua mente. Era a segunda vez que tinha ouvido Draco dizer "Eu te amo". Ele não era disso, decididamente. "Meloso demais para um Malfoy", ele justificava. E, mesmo assim, ele dissera. Uma prova de que todas as brigas do mundo não conseguiriam terminar com o amor entre eles.

"Ei, Niue, que tal continuarmos outro dia?", perguntou, no tom mais carinhoso que conseguiu. O menino parou de falar sozinho e olhou para o pai com cara de choro. Estava adorando ver tudo aquilo. Tio Rony, Tia Hermione, seus papais.

"Mas papai...!", protestou, fazendo biquinho.

"Se você quiser ficar aqui, enquanto vou para fora por um instante...", propôs, com um grande sorriso forçado. O garoto pareceu pensar sobre o assunto e demorou um pouco para decidir. Harry quase chorou de alívio ao ver o 'Sim' em seus lábios.

Sorrindo fracamente, Harry tirou o garoto do seu colo e sentou-o novamente na cadeira. Ele, já de pé, andou rapidamente até a porta.

"Prometo ter cuidado!", disse Niue, enquanto Harry saía do escritório, deixando a porta aberta.

Cook estava limpando a prataria que Draco herdara da família, todas com o emblema dos Malfoy. Nenhum sinal do loiro, ali.

"Cook, sabe onde Draco está?".

O elfo pareceu assustado.

"Senhor Draco não estar casa", disse, negando com a cabeça, quase deixando uma bacia de prata cair. Argh. Maldito elfo atrapalhado e irritante. "Mestre Draco acabar de sair agorinha mesmo".

'_Saiu? Estúpido'._

"Hm, certo". Tentou reuniu toda sua paciência e boa vontade. "Ele disse para onde ia? Comentou alguma coisa? Se voltaria cedo ou tarde?".

"Ah, não, não! Senhor apenas dizer para Cook: 'Cook, se o Potter perguntar por mim, diga que fugi com dançarinas de can-can'".

O sangue do moreno ferveu. Sua vontade de conversar evaporou num instante. Todas suas idéias tolas e românticas sumiram, dando lugar à irritação. Uma façanha que Draco conseguia realizar melhor do que ninguém: acabar com o humor de Harry.

Cook deve ter percebido isso, porque começou a bater sua cabeça na prataria, berrando que ele era mal, muito mal. Sem se importar, Harry subiu rapidamente para o quarto, abrindo a porta com um chute. Tinha vontade de servir doninha no almoço.

Sentou-se na cama desarrumada por Draco. O cheiro do perfume dele estava impregnado com o lençol, junto com o cheiro de bebida.

--------------------

O saguão estava perfeitamente vazio. Talvez porque fosse fim de ano e poucas pessoas iam até o Ministério da Magia, além de mais da metade dos funcionários estarem de férias. Mesmo assim, havia uma mocinha por de trás do balcão de atendimento. Deveria ser nova, mas tinha o mesmo ar de entediada de todas as outras. Estava lixando a unha.

"Olá", disse Draco, com seu melhor sorriso no rosto.

"Pois não?".

"Eu queria saber se tem algum Inominável trabalhando hoje. Você sabe?", continuou com o mesmo sorriso, apesar de querer, mais do que tudo, pular no pescoço daquela irritante.

"Por que quer saber?".

'_Respira fundo, um, dois, três'_.

"Porque, meu amor, eu sou Draco Malfoy. Membro do Conselho. Conhece?", carregou sua voz de sarcasmo. Era um absurdo esses novatos não reconhecê-lo. Não deveriam nem ao menos abrir o jornal, pois ele sempre fazia questão de sair na coluna social.

A moça se transformou num poço de gentileza, de repente. Sua lixa voou longe, caindo no chão sem fazer barulho. Ela endireitou-se na cadeira e pigarreou brevemente.

"Oh, Sr. Malfoy. Perdoe-me, por favor. Claro, temos alguns trabalhando. Acho que não tem problema o senhor simplesmente entrar no elevador. Allie está de férias, como deve saber, mas para o senhor, claro que...".

Ele deu as costas, deixando-a falando sozinha e saiu. O elevador estava vazio, sem nem mesmo a operadora, como a novata dissera. Desceu para as masmorras, esperando que Blaise Zabini estivesse trabalhando.

Blaise e Draco eram velhos amigos de infância. Estudaram juntos em Hogwarts, mas geralmente conversavam apenas na Sonserina. Haviam entrado para a Ordem juntos. Blaise tinha uma pequena dívida com Draco, e aquele era o momento ideal para cobrá-la.

Odiava aquelas masmorras. Não eram agradáveis como da sua antiga escola. Eram mal-iluminadas _demais_ e cheiravam mofo. Caminhou rapidamente por ali, até achar a área onde os Inomináveis trabalhavam.

Blaise trabalhava sozinho. Ser sub-chefe daquele Departamento não deveria ser tão simples. Espiou-o por alguns momentos por uma janela de vidro. Havia dúzias de frascos ao redor dele, e ele olhava concentrado para uma poção. Draco bateu na porta.

"Quem está ai?", perguntou o bruxo, hesitante.

"Um dementador muito cruel, Zabini", respondeu Draco, sarcástico. _'Um... dois...'_. A porta se abriu.

"Draco! O que está fazendo aqui?", ele foi abraçado por Blaise e quase perdeu metade dos ossos. Foi arrastado para a sala onde o amigo estava. A cada frasco de poção o cheiro mudava para pior. Draco tinha dúvidas de como um ser humano pudesse passar horas lá sem morrer asfixiado.

Empinou o nariz em sinal de nojo.

"Uma conversa", disse apenas, dando de ombros. Sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, mesmo sem ter sido convidado. Tirou seu casaco e colocou-o no colo.

"Conversa?", repetiu Blaise, desconfiado. Toda seu jeito amistoso sumiu num instante. Conhecia Draco bem demais para saber que ele não era do tipo de "conversas", ainda mais em um local daquele.

"Como anda sua família?", perguntou Draco, sarcástico.

"Bem. Vá direto ao ponto, sim?", retrucou Blaise, parecendo um pouco irritado. Tirou suas luvase sentou-se diante de Draco.

"Ahn, bom, se você quer... Vim de cobrar meu favor".

Blaise levantou apenas uma das sobrancelhas, em sinal de dúvida. Draco girou os olhos. Nada mais fácil do que esquecer velhos favores.

"Talvez se lembre de quantas vezes mexe os pauzinhos para que liberassem verbas para seu Departamento? Quantas vezes me fiz de cego para as doações um tanto quanto ilegais...? Vamos, Blaise, eu tenho certeza que você se lembra!", ele disse, sua voz carregando sarcasmo. Ele olhou para suas unhas, como se procurasse alguma sujeirinha nelas.

"Draco... Eu não sei onde você quer chegar com isso mas...", Blaise balbuciou. Sentia-se ameaçado. Ótimo. "Eu... Você não nos denunciaria, certo? Quer dizer... isso acabaria com meu cargo, mas com o seu também".

"Ah, é ai que você se engana", retrucou Draco, sorrindo. Ele se levantou e se aproximou de uma das mesas da sala, onde o amigo estava trabalhando quando ele chegara. "Tenho provas contra você. E ninguém acreditaria na sua palavra contra mim, não é mesmo?".

Blaise tremeu.

"Onde você quer chegar?", perguntar, sabendo que estava num jogo perdido.

"Ahn... há seis anos atrás, te dei mais de mil galeões por uma poção, que você foi buscar na África. A poção que eu precisava para poder ter Niue. Sabe o quanto fiquei surpreso ao saber que você tinha trazido dois frascos? Ah, Blaise... sempre querendo tirar proveito da situação".

"Aquele frasco já foi usado", disse Blaise, rapidamente.

"É mesmo?". Draco suspirou profundamente, de modo teatral. "Uma pena. Tenho certeza que você fazia um ótimo trabalho aqui, mas agora Azkaban deve ser sua nova casa". E, dito isso, virou-se e fez menção de sair.

Não levou dois segundos.

"Draco! Draco, espere!", Blaise quase gritou. "Eu... eu acho que posso fazer alguma coisa por você".

--------------------

Deu um pulo da poltrona que estava. Adormecera sem perceber, logo depois do almoço. Fazia mais de duas horas que Draco havia saído e ainda nem sinal dele. Foi o barulho de alguém andando que o acordou. Para seu alívio, Draco.

"Malfoy, seu idiota, onde você...".

"Harry... Silêncio, ok? Onde está o Niue?", perguntou Draco, num tom superior que apenas serviu para irritar ainda mais o moreno. Queria saber onde ele estivera e com _quem_ naquele instante.

"No escritório, eu acho. Argh! Mas não tente mudar de assunto. Sabe, Malfoy, você sumiu por _horas_ e agora quer...", mas, mais uma vez, não conseguiu terminar a frase. Sentia seu sangue começar a ferver.

"Harry. Relaxe, ok? Quer que eu prepare uma dose de firewhisky para você também?", perguntou o loiro, calmamente andando até o bar. Inacreditável.

"Isso é algum tipo de piada?".

"Nós vamos conversar, Harry", disse apenas, voltando com seu copo cheio. Sentou-se confortavelmente em sua habitual poltrona, apoiando os pés na mesinha de centro. "Sente-se".

'_Para o preparo de doninha, primeiro corte a cabeça fora e...'_, pensava o moreno, irritado. Mesmo assim, ele se sentou. Que Draco tivesse uma boa explicação para aquela cena toda.

"Temos um assunto a resolver, não?".

"Sim, _Draco_".

"Preciso me desculpar com Niue, mais tarde. Sei que não deveria ter gritado com ele". Harry olhou-o como se fosse louco. Alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada. Draco não era do tipo que admitia seus erros tão facilmente. "Ou discutido com você. Afinal, você tinha razão o que todo".

Razão sobre o que...?

"Eu estava sendo um chato mimado, Harry. Não queria admitir minha vontade porque estava com medo. Pensei um dia inteiro sobre como seria bom ter outro filho, mas eu tinha medo", repetiu, sério.

"Você está dizendo que... Nós podemos providenciar a...".

"Poção? Está aqui", ele sorriu de modo misterioso, tirando um frasco de poção vermelho sangue do bolso. O queixo de Harry caiu. Aquilo... Aquilo era quase _impossível _de se conseguir.

"Draco, quer me explicar _por favor_ o que estava acontecendo?". Ele já esquecera da sua irritação e mágoa. Estava agora entre o surpreso e maravilhado.

"Quando decidimos ter o Niue, preenchemos toda aquela autorização chata de Ministério, com duas mil perguntas inúteis. Você procurou a poção em todos os locais, mas no fim, eu a consegui. Blaise tinha feito alguns negócios com árabes, para o Ministério e aproveitou para comprar a poção. Um pouco além do necessário. Paguei uma fortuna para ele, aquele maldito", Draco fez uma pausa, como se relembrasse tudo aquilo.

Colocara seu copo de firewhisky na mesa. Harry pegou-o e tomou um longo gole, tentando fazer tudo mais claro. Aquilo era quase um conto de fadas. O líquido queimou sua garganta.

"Mas Niue nasceu. Tudo ficou bem e eu esqueci Blaise. Quer dizer, nós tivemos alguns _negócios_ no Ministério, mas nada importante... de qualquer modo, ele passou a me dever alguns favores".

Oh, aquilo soava tão tipicamente _sonserino_.

"Apenas tive que cobrá-lo. Sem fichas gigantescas e fortunas gastas. Um pequeno negócio ilícito".

"Draco! Negócio ILÍCITO! Como nós vamos esconder esse bebê do Ministério, seu idiota?", explodiu Harry, tentando pensar racionalmente em meio à sua felicidade.

"Como fiz antes. Um pequeno feitiço de ilusão. Quando o bebê nascer, é só dizer que adotamos. Não complique as coisas, Potter", retrucou Draco, irritado.

Se Hermione descobrisse aquilo...

"Você sabe o quanto eu quero esse filho, e pensar que você concorda com tudo isso me deixa aliviado, maravilhado e ainda assim, muito preocupado. Você pode ser preso se descobrirem alguma coisa, querido. Você... Argh, eu não sei nem o que pensar".

Ele foi até o loiro e sentou-se no braço da poltrona. Abraçou-o com carinho.

"Não precisa pensar, Harry..."

Draco abriu o frasco da poção e tomou tudo de uma vez. Em poucos segundos, a poção faria efeito. Ele fez uma careta e Harry riu.

"... é só fazer".

"Eu te amo, seu idiota", murmurou Harry, antes de beijá-lo. **(1)**

--------------------

Chegaram os quatro na plataforma de King Cross. Harry olhou para o relógio. Dez e meia. Seu coração estava disparado. Estava realizando uma de suas fantasias. Niue, ao seu lado, empurrava com gosto o malão, sorrindo para todos os lados.

"Vamos logo!", disse ele.

Draco soltou um suspiro exasperado. Ah, os genes de Potter...

"Vamos, Niue. Dê a mão ao seu papai. Atravessem a barreira, depois vou com a Nayra".

A garota, ao contrário do irmão, parecia tristonha. Não dissera uma só palavra desde que tinham saído de casa. Draco lhe ofereceu a mão e ela a apertou frouxamente. Seus cabelos tão negros como os de Harry estava despenteados pelo vento forte que fazia naquela manhã.

Harry olhou para seu amante com um sorriso cúmplice no rosto. Esperou alguns atravessarem a barreira e se aproximou dela com Niue. "Não tenha medo", murmurou, antes de atravessarem.

Estava o caos que sempre fora. Os primeiros que Harry viu foram Rony e Hermione, abraçados num canto e conversando com a filha, Emily, que partia para o quinto ano. Ele riu, ao imaginar o sermão que Mione estava dando a ela por causa do N.O.M's.

Esperou por Draco para se aproximar deles.

"Harry!", cumprimentou Rony, sorrindo e abraçando o amigo, parecendo muito feliz por ter um motivo para interromper a conversa da esposa. Os dois haviam tido o segundo casamento há alguns meses.

"Oh, Harry, Harry. Que bom que você chegou", disse Hermione. "Talvez consiga fazer Rony parar de murmurar besteiras para Emily! Hunf. Ele disse que N.O.M's são simples! Apenas um mês de estudo é mais do que suficiente! Ah, céus. Não deveria ter aceitado aquele pedido de casamento, não devia".

Harry e Emily riram. Niue parecia impaciente e nervoso, olhando para todos os lados. Largou seu malão com os pais e pegou a mão de Nayra, afastando-a dali.

"Eu não quero que você fiquei _taaanto_ tempo longe, Niue", ela disse, com a voz chorosa. Abriu os bracinhos para ser carregada pelo irmão. Ele o fez.

Sua irmãzinha. Lembrava-se de como quisera aquilo e sua felicidade quando os pais haviam lhe contado que Nayra estava a caminho. Sua irmã nascera logo depois que ele fizera seis anos.

"Vou escrever para você, sua bobinha. Pai e papai vão ler todas as minhas cartas. E no terceiro ano, quando eu for para Hogsmeade, prometo comprar vários doces para você. Vou mandar todos por carta e... ei, não precisa chorar".

Ela abraçou o irmão com mais força, como se não quisesse se separar dele. Ficaram assim até Harry chegar, dizendo que o trem estava para partir.

"Venha, querida. O Niue tem que ir", disse, com a voz carinhosa. A menina se separou do irmão e foi para o colo do pai. Draco também se aproximou.

"Niue", ele disse, com voz autoritária. "... faça o favor de ir para a Sonserina, seja um exemplo de aluno, não se meta em confusões igual o idiota do seu pai se metia, não provoque o diretor, não coma demais, não chegue atrasado nas aulas, não...".

"Ei, Draco, ele entendeu", sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido.

"Err, bem. Bom ano, querido", disse o loiro.

O garoto sorriu e se despediu de sua família. Nayra ainda chorava. Harry acompanhou o filho enquanto ele caminhava pelo trem à procura de um vagão. Ele ficou na janela, acenando para eles até o trem partir e se tornar impossível de ver.

Harry segurou Nayra mais firmemente, com apenas um braço, enlaçando os dedos da mão livre nos do de Draco. Sorriu-lhe, enquanto voltavam ao mundo dos trouxas.

A feliz família, quem diria. Tudo como era para ser.

_And nothing else compares_

_Oh! Nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

--------------------

**N/A: **the end. :D

Argh, eu sei que sou um monstro feio e grotesco. O caso é que precisei reescrever o capítulo e tive um graaande bloqueio criativo, mas tudo bem. Menos de duas semanas de espera... vocês me perdoam, né:

O Draco não é a coisa mais dengo-dengo do mundo? Sempre consegue resolver as coisas facilmente, mesmo que sejam um tanto... ilícitas? rs

Eu nem tinha terminado de escrever "We wish..." quando tive a idéia para essa fic. Mas agora acabou mesmo. Niue está mais crescidinho, não é tanta pedofilia sonhar com ele. :D

Espero que o final tenha sido bonzinho e ninguém tenha morrido por causa de tanto açúcar (nota mental: próxima fic **VAI** ser um drama, hunf!). muito obrigada pra quem acompanhou, amo vocês.

**(1) **– momento fofura da fic, yeaaaah. :D

Agradecimentos:

Lucca BR – O.O que é isso, dona Lucca? Se inspirando na assassina de aluguel, vulgo tia Jo? Não vou matar ninguém, oras! Mas você pode casar com o Niue... desde que não se importe que eu seja a amante.:D Argh. Rony e Mione voltaram.

Ivi – espero que goste desse último capítulo.

xmaripottermalfoyx – nhai... eu não consigo ver um mpreg onde o Draco não seja a "mãe". Desculpa x.x

Nicolle Snape – eles convenceram o Dracuxo! Weee.

Hermione Seixas – Dracuxo estava estressadinho, coitado. De TPM... vamos dar um desconto pra ele. x.x

ivich sartre – bebida tem efeito sonífero, sabe como é. xD

Amy Lupin – uhauhauahau. Eu não suporto RH... não poderia deixar tudo dando certo pra eles, né? o.o

Dark Silver Moon – obrigada. o espero que tenha gostado do final.

Dany Ceres – continuado. Rs

Athena Sagara – aaah, mas se o Draco não sofre, não tem graça. u.u

Laura – espero que o final da história tenha agradado. xD

Millene Haeer – uhauhauah. Pois é, tadinho do Harry. Imagina o medo de contar tudo para o Rony. O.O enfim... ai está o terceiro cap.

Thatah – eu não queria ter demorado tanto... mas como promessa é dívida, o capítulo saiu. Ooooh!

MUITO OBRIGADA para quem comentou, desculpem-me mais uma vez a demora para atualizar. Beijo para todos que leram e até a próxima! o/


End file.
